Kirin (Continuum-32145896)
Prince Kirin is the leader of the Seven Lucky God Martial Artists. He travelled to Furinkan in order to claim the holder of the Scroll of Luck as his bride, so the two halves can be joined together. However, when he arrives, Nabikihappens to be holding the Scroll instead of it's rightful owner, Lychee. History Little is known about Kirin's history. What is known is that he was raised to be the leader of the Seven Lucky Gods from birth and had a very secluded lifestyle (having not experienced things a "normal" person would, such as home cooking). Kirin travels to the Tendo Dojo in order to meet the owner of the other half of the Scroll of Luck so as both halves can be rejoined. However, when he arrives, Nabiki is holding the Scroll so Kirin believes her to be the owner, instead of the rightful owner, Lychee. After having Ebiten to get Nabiki on board his ship and easily dealing with Ranma’s attempt to rescue Nabiki, Kirin leaves with the other Lucky Gods. Lychee follows him on the back of Jasmine in hot pursuit. That night, while Kirin's ship is over the Sea of Japan, he formally introduces himself to Akane and reminds her of the prophecy of their people about the joining of the two Scroll halves. Nabiki, however, is furious about being kidnapped so tries to slap Kirin. After catching her hand, Nabiki froze time for a few seconds, allowing her to land a successful hit on Kirin. This causes Kirin to fall to the floor, and knocking the rice bowl in his hand, and causing the slice of pickle resting upon it to fall off. Nabiki is then put somewhere she can't harm anyone. An hour later, Nabiki is let out of her cell and has a sit down with Kirin. He is intrigued by both her and her devotion to Ranma so agreed to wait for him so that Nabiki can see who is the better of the two. During that time both Akane and Shampoo arrived to rescue Nabiki. Further intriguing Kirin as Nabiki appeared to be receiving the aid of an Amazon and one of the Phoenix People. While Akane was quickly dealt with Shampoo was able to help her escape so she could warn Ranma. When Ranma finally arrived Kirin completely outclassed him. Kirin easily met and countered each strike he made, repulsing them with ease before knocking Ranma backwards and sending him tumbling almost to the rear of the vessel. The lines of battle ended up dissolving into confusion, when Happosai gloped Mon Mon, leaving him and Kirin alone unaffected. Still no matter how hard Ranma fought Kirin still proved to be his better. Their battle caused Ranma’s wedding rings to fall out of his pocket and go spinning off into space, forcing Ranma to break off his attack to catch them. Thinking that Ranma had plummet to his death Kirin ordered everyone else to be thrown over the rail only Hinako was spared as she was taken down below to have time to grieve. Even though Kirin had proven himself as the superior fighter he was surprised that this did not impress Nabiki as she only ended up attacking him again in anger. Seeing how much Nabiki was hurt Kirin admitted his haste in ordering his enemies to their deaths and apologized to the collective surprise of his retainers. Nabiki and Shampoo were taken to the Bridal chambers Nabiki and Shampoo escaped Mon Mon and gathered all of the Pickled Vegetables on board to the hatch which opens at the bottom of the ship. When the Gods find them, Nabiki explains that she wants them to let her go otherwise she'll pull the lever and drop the Pickled vegetables out of the ship. Fortunately Ranma uses the hatch to get back on the ship and challenges Kirin again. Though he fairs a little better the outcome remains the same. As he was about to deliver the final blow Nabiki agreed to marry him if he spared Ranma. Ranma vowed to save Nabiki before jumping off the ship again. After everyone arrives just before the Scrolls are joined, Kirin becomes angered at them disrupting the traditional ceremony and attacks the group, producing a massive wave Ki-burst laid out everyone except for Ranma. Even though Nabiki tried to remind Kirin of their deal Ranma shot her down and so Kirin prepares to defeat Ranma once and for all. The fight begins with Ranma using his "Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken". However unlike last time Ranma has figured out Kirin’s technique forcing him to give ground. When Ranma speared the pickle off of Kirin's rice bowl however Kirin sent off en explosive blast of Ki sending him flying back. But even that didn’t defeat him. Kirin readied his stance, producing a new set of chopsticks and started to surge forward, only his attack was met by a Mako Takabishi. Kirin was thrown through the far wall of Palace chamber. Unfortunately the chamber itself proved unable to take the strain of the battle and the floor began to crumble beneath their feet, the whole building following example a few seconds later. While recovering from the attack he sees that Lychee is trying to get the other Scroll half, retrieves it before both Lychee and the Scroll are crushed by a large piece of debris. Moved by their devotion Kirin declares his defeat. He then Reached out his hand, and after only a moment of hesitation Ranma took that hand and shook it, at which point both sides heaved a mutual sigh of relief and relaxed their postures. It was about that moment when they knew that the fight between them was truly ended. Once she regains consciousness he puts her down. Lychee then hands over her half of the Scroll, and Kirin joins to the two halves together. Some time later and Kirin organises another ship to take Ranma and co back to Japan. When the question of what is written on the Scroll is raised, Kirin states translates that it is a recipe for very delicious Pickled Vegetables which a husband and wife to make together for a good, long lasting marriage. Abilities As the leader of the Seven Lucky Gods, Kirin is a formidable opponent. He has phenomenal speed, reflexes and control, and he is heir to a very ancient school of consummate martial artists which is based off that of Fukurokuja, the Patron of Commerce and longevity. In the melee, he is an expert at defense, wielding long, formal chopsticks like an extension of his own being. Snaring his opponent's limb or weapon in a vice-like grip, releasing them only when the opponent tries to withdraw their weapon. He and his ancestors are the trusted guardians for one of the Pillar Gates that link this world with the realm of the spirit world, a volcanically active place that you will not find on any conventional map, a place so remote that even the Communist Government does not know of its existence. In effect it is not entirely of this world, governed by rules very different than what prevails out here in the world of mortals. Category:(Continuum-32145896)